<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Hold Your Hand by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156611">I Want To Hold Your Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Family Fluff, Husbands, Kid Fic, Klaine, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, School, parents!klaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's daughter's first day of school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Hold Your Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Seven thirty all ready? Didn't we just fall asleep?" Kurt mumbled into his pillow while Blaine turned off their alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fell asleep hours ago. You were too busy worrying about Ella's first day of school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a big deal for her and well for us." Kurt sighs feeling himself being engulfed in his husband's arms. "Our first born is going into kindergarten, B."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know honey. I think you're more nervous than she is. Ella's always been very outgoing, and she's been talking about this all summer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know babe. I guess I'm just not ready to let her go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just going to kindergarten Kurt, it's not like she's leaving for college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still. Our baby is growing up so fast. Then before we know it Aiden's gonna be in school and we'll be all alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're four and two Kurt. Trust me, they have a long way to go before they're out of the house." Blaine says and kisses his husband on the cheek. "I'm gonna go start breakfast. Can you wake the kids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Blaine gives Kurt another kiss and leaves him in the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt cuddles with his pillow for a few more seconds then does a full body stretch under the covers before going to wake his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up and grumbles about the sun being so bright in their room then works himself out from his comfy bed and into some slippers. He heads down the hall to Aiden's room and opens the door, seeing his toddler awake in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Momma!" Aiden points a tiny finger at Kurt and makes his mother smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning sweet boy." He picks up his son and presses a kiss to his cheek while ruffling his curls. "Are you ready to go to see Lila and Auntie Rachel today?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" He cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go wake Ella, okay? It's her first day of school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I go to school Momma!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You're going to spend the day with Auntie Rachel and Lila. You'll be going to Kindergarten in two years, though. Do you know how many fingers that is?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He puts a determined look at his face trying to come up with his answer and holds up two of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good job buddy." He kisses him again then puts him down. "Daddy's got breakfast ready downstairs so go see him while I get your sister." He tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden runs down the hall and grabs onto the railing while going down each step one by one until he reaches the bottom and Blaine greeted him with a big smile. Meanwhile Kurt made his way into Ella's room and sat on her bed watching her sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead. "Ella, baby. Wake up sweetheart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed a soft sound as she began to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and Kurt smiles when he sees her hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin' momma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Morning sweet pea. Ready for your first day of school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and does a full body stretch just like Kurt then sits up. He moves her messy hair out of her face and she smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you nervous or excited?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excited Momma! I can't wait!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well okay then." She giggles and moves to get out of her bed. "Daddy made breakfast so let's go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella leads the way while Kurt follows behind her still feeling lousy about his baby going to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He joined his two tiny humans at the table and was given his coffee by Blaine, who added another kiss to his lips before serving them their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them have breakfast together which consists of eggs, bacon, fruit, and yogurt. Aiden made sure his food was all over his face much rather in his belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine took care of getting Aiden and himself ready for the day while Kurt helped Ella. He made sure she brushed her teeth then did her hair and put on the uniform all students are required to wear since it's a private school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt put Ella's hair into a high ponytail braid then clipped in two purple barrettes before sending her off so he could get ready for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'll be returning back to the office today since he worked from home a majority of the summer so he could watch Ella and Aiden. Both him and his husband have great jobs so at least he'll be able to keep himself and his mind busy while Ella's at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Kurt was ready he grabbed his phone and went down to see his husband and kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I want some pictures before we leave." He opens the to their patio/terrace and they all follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want Ella by herself then with Aiden and you, Blaine, then one with me, you and me with her, then hopefully the four of us if I get the timer right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do it." Blaine says while Ella stands in front of their wall garden ready to strike a pose for her picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt takes about a hundred pictures of her alone, then more with Aiden, Blaine, and himself. They were able to get a good one with the four of them and by the time he was done, it was time for them to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella made sure she had her bag and lunchbox before walking out the door with her brother. Kurt and Blaine followed behind their kids and took the elevator down to the lobby. They took the subway to get to Rachel's apartment and dropped their son off before making their way to Ella's school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the building, there were many kids just heading in without their parents, some with their parents, others crying not wanting to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt swallowed and held back his own tears as they walked through the doors and went to go find Ella's classroom. They walked down the hall, turned right, and there it was. Room 202.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here it is." Blaine smiled and entered the room with a hand on Ella's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them are approached by a woman who appeared to be in her mid-late twenties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I help you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson and this is my husband Blaine Hummel-Anderson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very nice to meet you. I'm Miss Slate. You must be Ella Hummel-Anderson." She smiled down at the young girl standing in between her fathers with a smile beaming on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well welcome to your class. I'll be your teacher this year. It's very nice to meet you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands then her teacher looked back up at Kurt and Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parents are allowed to stay for a few minutes if you'd like to help her get settled. Ella, you can go put your things in the cubby with your name on it then you may take a seat anywhere you'd like." She says and turns around to go welcome the other students and their parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wanna go put your things in your cubby, baby?" Blaine asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and walks over to the area looking at the tags on top, trying to find her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here it is." She stops and Blaine helps her hands her bag on the hook while putting her lunchbox in the slot above. She turns around and walks to a different part of the classroom with Kurt and Blaine following behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits at a table with another girl who was coloring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi, I'm Gabby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Ella."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you like to color?" Gabby asks in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Can I color with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls smiled at each other and Gabby pulled out a piece of paper for Ella then pushed some of her crayons over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess we should be heading out." Blaine says and Ella gets out of her seat to say bye to her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crouches down to her and gives her a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a good day sweetheart. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine kisses her on the cheek then gets up as she moves onto Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath and smiles at his baby, while crouching to her level. He keeps himself together so that she doesn't notice he was about to burst into tears in front of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you have a great day, honey. You're gonna be just fine and I promise I'm gonna pick you up this afternoon, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, momma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K. Can I have a hug and a kiss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and engulfs him in a tight hug while kissing him on the cheek. He does the same to her then stands back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see you later, baby. Have a good day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. Bye."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye." Kurt and Blaine wave to her and leave her classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You okay?" Blaine asks, putting his hand on Kurt's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be." He says and looks at his husband. "She's gonna be okay right Blaine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's gonna be fine, babe. You're gonna see her in a few hours, everything's gonna be just fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm just overthinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Take a deep breath and stop for a little pick me up on your way to work. Something to boost your mood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing, you know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You remind me all the time. Especially while we were making our kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blaine Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt slaps him across the chest as they leave the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine chuckles and grabs onto Kurt's hand, continuing their walk down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be heading to work now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Kurt frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's gonna be okay, Kurt. We have to give her a chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just wish this wasn't so hard for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's normal. I'm just better at hiding my feelings, trust me it's not easy to leave her here either but I'm pulling through."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Well I'll see you later." Kurt says and gives his husband a kiss full of love. "Be safe and let me know when you get there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will honey. You too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine kisses Kurt then they go their separate ways to their jobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Hours Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt just left the Vogue offices and was on his way uptown to pick up his son then to get Ella from school. Once he got himself situated at work, he started to feel better about Ella being at school. Shortly after he was swamped with meetings about the new fall line so it was a good distraction for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off the subway and walked the three blocks to Rachel and Finn's apartment building. He took the elevator up to the fourth floor and came across their door, knocking three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kurt. Come on in." Rachel waves for her friend to go inside. "Aiden's just finishing up his snack with Lila."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. How was he today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, as always. He ate almost all of his lunch, took a nap with Lila, and now they're having some apple slices in the living room watching Tangled." She explains as they go see the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden's eyes widened when he saw Kurt and he ran to him, hugging around his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi buddy. Did you have fun with Lila and Auntie Rachel today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" He nods and goes to get another apple slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get your shoes on so we can pick up Ella from school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"K, momma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden took his apple slice with his as he tottled away from the two adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for doing this. I'm not really comfortable putting him in daycare just yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's no problem. Lila loves getting to spend time with him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but I feel bad just dumping him in you because of my fears and anxieties."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hush, Kurt." She warmly smiles. "I don't mind him being here at all. It keeps Lila distracted which gives me time to work on the show."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, how's that going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's going pretty well. I always thought I'd be starring in shows which I still am but I think being able to write my own production is even better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah that does sound pretty snazzy. I better have a mention in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you will." She winks and earns a chuckle from Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiden came back with his shoes on, still chewing his apple slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ready to go, babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." He nods and leans into Kurt's legs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say bye bye to auntie and Lila and thank them for having you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye-bye Auntie Wachel. Bye-bye Lila." He hugs the two girls and they hug him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye honey and you're always welcome. We'll see you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Otay." He waves at his cousin and she waves back saying bye to him then he left with Kurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them walked to Ella's school and went inside to go get her. Kurt holds Aiden's hand as they walk through the hall, coming across her classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Momma!" Ella runs over to Kurt giving him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi sweet girl. Are you ready to go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" She turns and gets some papers from her table. "Bye Gabby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye Ella." They wave to each other and Ella goes back over to Kurt and Aiden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let her teacher know he was taking her then the three of them left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how was your first day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was gweat momma! Me and Gabby get to sit togethewe and we colored all day and we played some games with Miss Slate and it was weally fun!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, that does sound like fun. I'm glad you had a good day, sweetheart. You get to go back tomorrow too and see Gabby and the rest of your class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait!" She flashes her father's smile up at Kurt and they head home.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine walked through the door at 5:30pm and joined his husband in the kitchen. He walked up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest, while sneaking a kiss onto his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt smiles when he feels his husband and turns around to face him. "Hi baby." He pecks his lips as they hold each other in their arms. "How was work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boring. How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was busy all day so I guess it was a good thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm. How was Ella when you picked her up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was practically jumping up and down telling about her day. They're in the living room watching tv, why don't you go see them while I finish making dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, love." Blaine sneaks in one more kiss then leaves Kurt in the kitchen with his glass of wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes into the living room and Ella gasps seeing Blaine. She runs to him and he scoops her up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby. Did you have a good day at school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm..." She went on telling Blaine all about her day, including every single detail from the moment they left to the moment Kurt picked her up. She then stopped talking for a few minutes, left the living room, then came back with a piece of paper, handing it to Blaine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this, babe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made it fow you. Fow your offis. I made one fow momma too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a drawing of their family. Ella paid close attention to the detail in the drawing right down to Blaine's plaid bowtie and Kurt's guylights. It was beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww this is beautiful, baby girl. It's gonna look great in my office. I can't wait to bring it in tomorrow to show all my co-workers and make them jealous. Thank you." He smiles at her and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'we welcome, daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt comes into the living room with his glass of wine and joins his husband on the couch. Ella looks at her parents then gives them both a hug and kiss then joins her brother on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt and Blaine smirk at each other, then Kurt lays against Blaine's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's so cute isn't she?" Kurt asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's adorable, babe. We did good with her." Blaine adds and kisses the top of Kurt's head. "She's already so independent and is gonna be a powerhouse of a little girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Kurt sighs. "I'm not ready for that yet. I want her to stay little forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too, honey. Me too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>